


No Parley

by NorthShore7911



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Omega, F/F, G/P Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Mating, Omega Clarke, Omegaverse, Smut, Virgin Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthShore7911/pseuds/NorthShore7911
Summary: Chancellor Jaha and Dr. Griffin meet with the Commander of the Twelve Clans in order to make a deal. They didn’t count on Clarke Griffin making a deal of her own.





	1. The Meeting is Set

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I wanted to try another Omegaverse story, so I worked this one up for Clexaweek 2019 (Enemies to Lovers). This one features Alpha Lexa and Omega Clarke. (My personal favorite Clexa omegaverse sceanrio). Timeline wise, it would be somewhere around season 2-ish. However, Anya is still alive, Clarke has not yet met Lexa and Finn hasn’t gone crazy. Basically it does not strictly adhere to canon. 
> 
> Be advised there is GIRL PENIS LEXA in this story! If this is not your thing, you probably should stop reading right here. If this is your thing, I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

This was it. The Skai people had come to Heda’s throne room to make a deal. After months of skirmishes and misunderstandings, Lexa had finally broken them. It took only thirty-seven days but the blockade had worked. Their leader had sent the message two days ago. A request to stop the siege of Arkadia and the promise of sharing technology and weaponry with the only request being that they be left to their own devices.

Lexa was hoping for a more conciliatory tone in the letter that relayed their request. But she knew from her warrior and former Skaikru Oktavia, that their leader Jaha was obstinate and difficult. She was expecting the negotiations with the Skai people to run in a similar manner.

“Titus, how are the preparations coming along?” Lexa asked as she walked through the doorway to the throne room.

“Excellent Heda. We are prepared for their arrival.” Her advisor responded with confidence.

Lexa moved over to the table that held all the maps of Arkadia and its surrounding territory. She had a plan, a thorough plan to work around Arkadia, to erect physical borders so that the people of the coalition knew where they could and could not pass. If this deal with Skaikru was legitimate, she would only lose a very small parcel of land in Trikru territory. She would compensate her people with the knowledge and tek that Skaikru would provide.

“Heda.” She looked up and found her most trusted advisor lurking in the doorway. Anya was decked out in full battle gear and paint, as was Lexa herself. This was a show of force. Arkadia needed to see the strength of Heda and Heda’s warriors. She had been easy handed with Skaikru, using diplomacy and tact with them when others called for their blood. But now, they needed to bear witness to her full might.

She had observed the newcomers to her lands closely. They behaved like spoiled and untamed children, even the adults. They were ruled by their egos and the fear of losing whatever meager power they possessed. But even with their advanced firepower, they were basically harmless. They didn’t know how to build, how to hunt properly, how to sow fields, how to gather what the land had provided. It was why her blockade was so effective. They quickly burned though any stores of supplies they had and hunted the area clean of game. They desperately needed a steady hand to guide them, that was what Lexa had hoped to provide.

“Anya, are your warriors ready?”

“Sha Heda,” Anya replied.

“Then do not darken my doorstep Anya, come in.” Lexa replied without picking up her head from the maps she was looking over.

“Heda.” She heard the frustration in her former fos’s voice.

“Speak true Anya.”

“Are you sure this is the best course of action?” Lexa could feel the sting of Anya’s anger tickling at her nose. The alpha always had a hard time controlling her pheromones when she was angry.

Lexa looked up at her general, Anya refused to look directly at her. “This is the best way Anya, you know this.”

Anya huffed as she crossed her arms. “We should destroy them for what they’ve done, for what they have the potential to do.”

Lexa’s fingers gripped the edge of the table she was leaning over. “Anya.” Lexa unlike Anya could control her anger and frustration. Her training as Heda instilled as much at a very young age. She could make Anya submit, bend her to Heda’s will through pure alpha strength. But Lexa didn’t want to do that. She wanted Anya to come to this conclusion naturally, as she had. But she did not have the time nor patience to move Anya to where she needed her to be.

“You will obey your Heda.” Lexa spoke, her voice full of her authority and power. She needed Anya’s presence now, her support would have to come later.

“Sha.” Anya unfurled her arms, her right hand naturally coming to he hilt of her sword. Her back straight, her shoulders rigid and proud. She cut an intimidating figure. This was what Lexa wanted the Skaikru to see. This was what she wanted Skaikru to fear.

For the next half hour, her attendants finished preparing the room. Braziers were lit, chairs were strategically placed, guards assumed their places. Lexa climbed her dais, eyes sweeping the room, she gave a nod of approval before taking her rightful seat on her throne.

Titus opened the door to the throne room. “Heda, Skaikru is here.” Lexa nodded to her advisor and Titus directed the Skaikru to enter the room.

At the head of their delegation was the dark skinned one they called Jaha. He was an alpha, Lexa could smell his pheromones the second he came though the door. He was trying to push out as much dominating pheromones as he could. It was an attempt to exert his authority over the sea of wolves in the room. But Lexa could pick up on the nuances hiding within his scent. The anxiety, the fear.

He was exactly where she wanted him.

With Jaha came a woman, another alpha. This woman, another Skaikru elder Lexa knew to be Abby Griffin, was more controlled with her pheromones, more in control of her wolf. She didn’t need to exert her power or dominance. Lexa could not pick up any fear or distress in this alpha’s scent. She would be the one Lexa needed to watch.

Behind the woman was a boy of maybe eighteen summers. Lexa knew him to be Bellamy Blake, Oktavia’s older brother. He held himself in a cocky and arrogant manner, but his scent, like Jaha’s betrayed him. His fear nearly completely clouded his alpha scent. His eyes scanned the room nervously, his frame coiled tightly, like he was ready to strike out at any moment. Lexa looked over quickly at Anya, her general nodded. Lexa knew that Anya would keep a keen eye on the boy.

“Heda.” Jaha spoke. He showed no reverence for her position, he did not bow his head as he should. Lexa bristled at the man’s lack of respect, knowing full well that Skaikru had been briefed by Titus on the proper decorum in the throne room.

“Chancellor.” Lexa replied. Her voice not belaying her annoyance at these alphas.

“We of Arkadia have come here to ask you for a parley.” Lexa remained stone-faced on her throne, waiting to see how Skaikru would make their attempt for peace, this was an… interesting approach. Jaha mistook her silence for misunderstanding. “A parley is-”

“I know what a parley is Chancellor. You however are not in the position to to make requests.” Anya tightened their grip on her sword as the rest of Heda’s guards mimicked her action. Jaha’s scent flared again with his fear. Exactly as Lexa had hoped, she would strong arm Skaikru into giving her what she wanted. And what she really wanted was their tek, this was her window to establish the parameters of this negotiation.

“If you wish for a negotiation, I need to know what you plan to bring to the table. What do you offer Chancellor?”

Lexa knew what she wanted out of this deal, she wanted the skaikru fayagons, not for herself or her people, but to disarm Skaikru, to remove the one very dangerous obstacle that would ensure peace and safety for all of her people. She also didn’t want this tek to fall into the wrong hands. She knew she would have to leave them with some, even Jaha wouldn’t be foolish enough to deal away his only source of power.

She also wanted access to Skaikru communication devices. Radios is what Oktavia called them. Tek that gave Skaikru the ability to speak over long distances. It was a huge tactical advantage, something that she was sure none of her enemies could even dream of having.

She also knew Skaikru had advanced healers. The alpha standing before her, Abby Griffin, was their lead healer. Oktavia had regaled the throne room of tales that spoke of this woman healing wounds that should be fatal. Lexa was impressed. She wanted this knowledge and these skills for her own people.

Jaha stepped forward. Anya matched his step. Jaha realized his mistake and stepped back to his original spot, Anya didn’t.

“We offer many things, Heda.” Jaha offered and then deferred to Abby.

“We offer medicine. Antibiotics, antivirals, vaccines.” Abby continued. “They can stop infections, sickness, keep your cubs from contracting diseases. We can give you a short term supply and show you how to make your own.”

Lexa looked to her personal healer Nyko. “Sha , what the alpha speaks is true. I have seen the results myself.” Nyko had spent that last few weeks examining Oktavia’s pregnancy suppression medicine. It was an injection she had to give herself every six months, she stole a few other medicines from the Ark when she last visited that she promptly handed over to Nyko upon her return.

“What do you wish in return for this offer?” Lexa asked Abby.

“We ask for the blockade to cease. To give us the ability to hunt.” The woman asked.

“The ability to hunt on _my_ lands? To steal food from _my_ people’s mouths?”

Abby and Jaha looked to each other in panic. “No Heda, we just wish to feed our own.”

“At the expense of my own.” Lexa added disapprovingly. “There is a village that hunts that same land, what of their people?” Lexa shook her head. “Now they must go farther, trade more with other villages to feed their own. You must offer more than medicine, fisa.”

Jaha looked to Abby and she sighed before giving an approving nod. “We can offer weapons, ammunition.”

“Fayagons?” Lexa added, knowing full well what they were offering. She knew how many they had. Oktavia was kind enough to provide an exact number, three thousand and four.

“We can give you fifty.” Jaha responded.

“Fifty?” Lexa smirked. “You realize I can take as many as I want? That my armies outnumber yours 500 to 1? That I can obliterate your entire people if I so chose?”

Jaha finally looked humble. “We are aware Heda.”

“Yet you insult me with his offer?” Lexa pulled her dagger from her thigh sheath and began twirling it in her hands. It’s sharpened blade gleaming in the firelight.

“Heda.” Jaha attempted to backtrack. “We mean no disrespect.”

“A thousand.” Abby spoke up, sensing that the negotiations were slipping away from Skaikru’s favor.

“What?” Jaha exclaimed. Clearly, this was not the strategy they had discussed beforehand. Lexa’s lips curled up into a small smirk in spite of herself. The Skaikru delegation was unraveling, much to her delight. She basked in the satisfaction for merely a second before she quickly schooled her features.

“Thelonious.” Abby replied in a hushed whisper, “Let me handle this, please.”

Lexa raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, sensing her opportunity to strike. “Two.” She countered.

“Fifteen hundred.” Abby countered.

“Eighteen hundred.” Lexa countered back.

Abby looked to Jaha, her pheromones flared something that was almost akin to a protective, parental scent even. Lexa was perplexed by this scent, until she caught a whiff of something else, something heavenly.

“Fifteen hundred.” Jaha spoke up once again, re-taking control of Skaikru’s negotiations. “And this.”

He nodded to the boy that had accompanied them. Bellamy opened the door to the throne room. Anya drew her sword out of its sheath, prepared for any threat. Lexa remained sat on her throne, curious as to the unorthodox move Skaikru was making.

Bellamy reappeared seconds later with a woman. The heavenly scent that Lexa caught a whiff of before now hit her full force.

An omega.

Never in her twenty-five summers had Lexa smelled anything as sweet and as alluring as this omega’s scent. Lilac, and honeyed fruit. Apples maybe? Peaches? Lexa wasn’t sure. What she was sure of is that this omega’s scent was calling directly to her alpha.

“We offer fifteen hundred weapons, medicine and this omega.” Jaha continued, he could see the effect the omega had on the commander. He folded his arms, feeling smug that he had finally taken the upper hand.

Bellamy shoved the omega forward and Lexa had to dig her fingernails into the arms of her throne to stop from tearing the boy’s throat clean open.

The omega shirked off Bellamy’s grip and gave him a glare before she ran her hand over her clothes, smoothing out any perceived wrinkles. Lexa’s alpha internally howled in pride at the omega’s show of strength.

“I am Clarke of the Sky People.” The straw haired woman spoke with her head held high. Her chin jutted out with pride, her eyes blazing. “I offer myself as a gift.”

Anya sheathed her sword and gave the air a quick sniff. She looked back at her Heda, smelling the arousal seeping through her pheromones. She moved to Lexa’s side and pumped out her own dominating pheromones in order to mask Lexa’s arousal.

“A gift?” Lexa stood and stepped down from her dais slowly. She stood in front of Clarke, her hands crossed behind her back.

“I know that omegas are very rare amongst your people. I give myself freely…for my people.” Clarke emphasized.

Lexa looked to Abby and Jaha. “You are not coerced?”

“She is not!” Jaha protested adamantly. “She volunteered for this. She is pure, untouched and will perform her duties completely for whatever alpha you see fit to give her to.”

Clarke looked down at her feet and Lexa wondered just how exactly Jaha knew she was pure. Her alpha was screaming at her to take this omega and hide her away from this world, to protect her with her very life.

No, Lexa fought back her alpha. _No._ This was not her place, this omega was her own wolf, not to be anyone’s property. Lexa stepped the three steps back up to her throne and reclaimed her seat. “Omegas are prized among my people. They will not be bought and sold, or traded away as common goods.”

“There will be no parley.”

“No!” Jaha and Abby shouted out simultaneously. “Heda please.” Jaha pleaded, “We must have this parley. We will die without your help!”

Lexa looked sharply at the man who was now reduced to begging. “Then you should not have offered an omega as a bargaining tool.”

“Anya.” Lexa waved her hand and her general and her general’s warriors moved onto place around the Skaikru contingent. Anya gave a high pitched whistle and on her signal her warriors made the move to escort them out of her throne room.

“Wait! Wait.” The omega pushed to the front of the crowd. Lexa gave Anya a nod and allowed the omega to speak.

“You!” Clarke shouted over the ruckus. “I give myself to you!”

Lexa’s alpha snarled at the proclamation. _She wishes to be yours, take her._ The heavenly scent tickled dangerously at her nose once again. The sweet smell enticing her inner wolf, bringing her to the forefront. “You wish to be mine?” She asked as the room fell silent.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“As your omega, my clan would be safe? Would it not?” This omega knew the rules of her coalition. She was as intelligent, and as devious, as she was beautiful. Lexa also knew that Clarke could only have gotten that information from Oktavia. Smart one that little omega was, Lexa was going to have to have a chat with Lincoln’s mate after this meeting.

Lexa sat back, the wooden branches that made up her throne smooth against her spine. “Yes, Heda’s mate would have their clan granted the protection of Heda’s army. But only if the clan was part of Heda’s coalition. Which Skaikru is not.”

 _Make her yours._ Her alpha called to her. _She belongs to you and no one else. Take her!_

Her fingers gripped into the arms of her throne again, she would not be ruled by her wolf.

“Surely there must be some way,” Clarke approached the dais slowly, “Some way for my people to be safe.” Her omega scent did not betray her demeanor, it was calm, soothing even. Attempting to beguile Lexa’s alpha, not in a primal sexual way, but in a manner that appealed to her intellect, not her wolf.

Lexa eyed the omega curiously, she had to know what she was asking of Lexa, what she was asking on behalf of her people. Lexa’s eyes traveled back to Abby and Jaha, as they struggled behind Anya’s elite soldiers. The looks on their faces made it clear, they didn’t know. They had no idea what this omega was asking of her.

Lexa let the thought develop in her mind. The idea taking root as the omega before her knew it would. If this played out as Lexa had expected it to, there could be many benefits to this arrangement. Trade, accessibility to more omegas that could breed with her people, medicine, tek, free flow of information and knowledge. All of this that could come at very little cost to Lexa. She would have to get the other ambassadors on board but that wouldn’t be too hard, a little extra could be pushed in one direction or another to get what she wanted. But was this what she wanted?

 _Yes._  She wanted this omega, more than she had wanted anything in her entire life.

But was that enough to justify the changes she would have to make?

The redesign of her coalition?

She looked at Clarke again, eyeing her up and down. She had the luscious curves of an omega, flared hips and ample breasts, they were curves that were very pleasing to Lexa as she knew they would provide the room to grow and nurture many cubs.

The omega was physically pleasing to be sure, but she also admired her fortitude. She was willing to give herself to an alpha she didn’t know in order to secure a safe a prosperous future for her people. For all Clarke knew, she could be tying herself to a barbarian who would breed her without care. She did not know Lexa’s demeanor, yet she was a willing to commit to Lexa for the rest of her life to save the people of Arkadia.

Lexa only hoped these fools knew the sacrifice this omega was willing to make for them.

Lexa looked to Anya and gave her a nod. She knew that her general would understand the gesture completely.

“Clear the room.” Anya bellowed and her guards ushered the Skaikru contingent towards the exit. “Not you omega,” Anya ordered Clarke and the girl remained firmly rooted to the floor of the throne room.  
Lexa didn’t miss the nervous look that the Skaikru fisa, Abbi threw at the girl before leaving the room.

“Clarke.” Lexa spoke softly, her scent soothing and calm. “I need you to speak true.”

Clarke nodded at the alpha’s request.

“How do they treat you?” Lexa corrected herself, “How do they treat omegas?”

Lexa felt the omega’s anger prickle her skin. “They…” Lexa watched as the omega took a moment to find the right words to express her thoughts to the alpha. Clarke sighed, clearly resigned to the fact that her scent had already betrayed her thoughts. “They don’t treat us well.” The omega left the statement ambiguous and let the alpha arrive at her own conclusions.

Lexa’s couldn’t help the growl that escaped from deep within her chest. Omegas were to be worshipped, to be honored as the giver of life that they were. The were to be protected, cherished, loved. Lexa swallowed back her anger and rose to her feet again. She stepped down the steps from her throne until she was at eye level with Clarke. The omega’s sweet, sweet scent filled her nostrils, causing a stirring low in her loins.

“And you are not forced into this arrangement?” Lexa was certain the omega was not, but she needed to hear it from Clarke’s own lips.

“No.” Clarke held her head high, “I give myself freely.” Clarke paused, her voice dropping an octave lower. “I know what I am committing to, what is expected of me.”

Lexa sniffed at the air. The omega spoke the truth. She ran her eyes up and down over the omega’s form again, watching as the omega’s shifted from foot to foot under the weight of her gaze. Her alpha was demanding she take this omega as her mate. That she lay her down and mount her, filling her with pleasure before filling her with her potent seed. She knew by her scent that this omega would give her strong and healthy cubs. That Heda’s line, _her line,_ would continue.

“And does your kru know what you are committing them to?” Lexa asked with a quirked eyebrow. “What will happen to them if I take you as my mate?”

Clarke’s shoulders dropped. “No.”

“Yet you make this decision for them?” Lexa asked, genuinely curious. “Will they not disagree?”

“They don’t know how much they are at a disadvantage, the won’t listen to an omega, not Octavia, not me.” Clarke paused. “They need to be led in the right direction, even if they don’t know what that direction is. We won’t… they won’t survive without this. Without your help.” She stepped closer to Lexa, it was clear that the alpha’s scent was affected the omega as well. “That is why I’m willing to do this. I need you.”

The double meaning was not lost on the alpha as she could smell the faintest hint of the omega’s arousal. Her alpha made up her mind for her.

Lexa stepped forward, watching as the omega gulped as she moved within inches of her body. “Then you shall have me Klark of the Skai people.”

Lexa extended her hand in the traditional Trikru manner to seal the agreement.

“Tell your people we have a deal.”

 


	2. Preparations Are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made for the mating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> First of all, let me say how much I appreciate all the comments and kudos the first chapter has received. I am overwhelmed by all of your support! This was meant to be a short story, and the third chapter is pretty much complete. I may extend to a fourth chapter dependent on how big the third chapter gets. My other story “The Trip” will be updated first however. Thank you again for all the support!
> 
> Enjoy!

Heda’s advisor Titus explained what would happen next. The moment Heda accepted her proposal, the rest of her night, the rest of her _life_ , was not her own. She was taken through what was now expected of her and what was now expected of her people before being ushered out by General Anya and her guards to explain it to her kru.

“What the hell was that?” Abby turned on her heel, squaring up to face her daughter, angry alpha pheromones out in full force.

“I made a deal.” Clarke replied, her arms crossed. Her skin prickled at the heavy scent. She was so over her mother’s bullshit.

“You made a deal?” Abby spat. “You are a child, an omega child no less. You do not have the authority to make a deal.”

“The commander seems to disagree.”

Her mother threw her hands up in exasperation, clearly frustrated with her omega daughter’s boldness. She pulled out a chair from the table in the middle of the room and plopped down next to Bellamy who was glaring at Clarke. Jaha looked at the two of them and knew then he would have to use his position as the omega’s only father figure to retake control the situation. He calmed his scent and turned to the young girl.

“What did the commander mean when she asked you if you knew what you were agreeing to?” Jaha asked softly.

Clarke closed her eyes and stroked her forehead, trying to ease out the tension behind her eyes. “Arkadia will be the thirteenth clan. My mating the commander assures it.”

“What!?” Jaha and her mother shouted simultaneously. Bellamy only rolled his eyes.

Clarke opened her eyes and straightened her back. “After I mate the commander, there will be a ceremony where we will show our bites to all the ambassadors as proof. Jaha will then have to take the coalition’s brand and we will become the thirteenth clan.”

Jaha stomped forward, his scent full of nothing but pure rage. “You foolish omega.” Clarke didn’t have the chance to react to the alpha. Jaha had raised his hand to strike her, but before he could get his hand above his shoulder he was flat on the ground.

“You dare attempt to strike the commander’s mate?” Anya spoke with a quiet snarl. The shiny gleam of her knife at Jaha’s throat reflecting the light in the room.

“She is a stupid omega .” Jaha spat out at Anya. “She will be punished for her insolence.”

Anya glared at Jaha for several seconds before picking him up by his collar and standing him back up. “Take him to the dungeons. Heda will deal with him when her mating ceremony is complete.” The guards standing near the door quickly approached Jaha and promptly took custody of him as Anya re-sheathed her dagger.

“Dungeons?” Jaha shouted, his scent full of panic and fear.

Anya walked over to Jaha, her strides full of confidence and swagger. “The dungeons are the least of your troubles Chancellor. Heda will not be as kind as anything you find down there.” Anya replied with a smirk. “Take him away.” She gave the order to her guard and he immediately obeyed.

Anya then directed her attention at Clarke’s mother and the boy. “Do either of you have anything you wish to add to this conversation?”

Abby looked at Clarke, then back to Anya, “No General.” She replied with a heavy sigh.

“No.” Bellamy raised his hands in surrender, his glare still firmly fixed on Clarke.

“Very well then,” Anya turned to Clarke, “Clarke you must begin your preparations.”

Clarke nodded as Anya escorted her out of the room. She looked back one more time at her mother before the heavy wooden door closed behind them.

Clarke was taken directly to Heda’s private bath. She had never taken a formal bath before, there wasn’t room on the Ark for bathtubs and the cold lakes and streams they had bathed in on the ground left much to be desired. She was thankfully left alone to bathe, she wasn’t ready to be nude in front of anyone but her mate quite yet.

After her scalding hot bath, she was left feeling relaxed and refreshed. She was given a silken nightgown and a ceremonial robe to wear. Clarke took in a scent of the fabric as she put the clothing on, they smelled like _her_. After she dressed she was led to what she assumed was Heda’s private quarters.

The room reeked of the alpha. Heda smelled like the sky right before it rained, with a underlying hint of citrus. The alphas on the Ark always smelled terrible to Clarke, acrid and metallic. Once the 100 landed , she noticed that their smells changed, adapting to the environment around them. Bellamy’s smell, once revolting to Clarke, evolved into something more earthy, pine and smoke.  
  
But none of them smelled as wonderful as Heda.

She looked around at the alpha’s personal area. Clarke was surprised to see all of the books strewn about the room, she wasn’t aware that the grounders still had so much old world literature available to them. She noticed that they were carefully sorted by topic. Some military strategy by the commander’s desk. Some history, near a comfortable looking red arm chair. Some fiction stacked by the bed.

She walked over to the bed that was imposing in its sheer size alone. It had to be eight feet tall and was ornately carved. Clarke thought that the headboard had been originally a set of very large doors that had been transformed into a bed frame. She studied the intricate carvings and admired the artistry. It must have taken months to carve. The bed itself was covered in a large white fur that looked exceptionally inviting and comfortable. Behind and surrounding the bed were about a dozen very large candles that lit the room quite sufficiently.

Clarke sat down on the bed and crossed her legs demurely. She was nervous, even though her mother had prepared her for what to expect…for the most part. Aside from some tame make out sessions with Finn and a heavier second base reaching one with Raven, she had never been touched like that before.

Before they had left Arkadia, Jaha had insisted on her mother performing a full gynecological exam to ensure her maidenhead was still intact. It was a standard procedure that every omega on the Ark had to go through, as omegas on the Ark could only be mated if they were virgins. Clarke had been on the ground for some time unsupervised and Jaha wanted to be able to sell her to the commander as pure.

Omegas were also never allowed to touch themselves. As her mother reminded her on a daily basis, Omegas were made to produce cubs, their sexual pleasure was irrelevant, their sexual desires were irrelevant, only the alpha’s needs were important. Omegas were made to service alphas and for no other purpose. It was a lesson that was repeated to Clarke over and over again throughout her life. It was a lesson that made her wonder how difficult her parent’s mating was on her omega father.

As much as she hated it, hated the archaic social hierarchy and the loss of her own personal agency, it was a lesson she would not soon forget. It was the reason she had refused any advances from the alphas on the ground. As stupid and antiquated as the whole thing was, she wanted to be able to offer herself to a mate as untouched.  
  
Her mother told her her first time would be painful, that she would bleed, that she would ache for the next few days. That alphas were not gentle and grounder alphas were likely less to be so, despite what they claimed about treating omegas with respect. Her mother stopped her birth control injections before they came to Polis. It would take several months for her first full heat to hit and she would likely be mated well before that, which would make her first experience even more painful.

Even knowing all of that, Clarke had volunteered for this willingly. She knew this was the only way to escape her life in Arkadia. Once the adults landed and broke up the ranks of the original 100, nothing had been the same. Before they arrived, Clarke had been able to enjoy the freedom she had so longed for. The grounders had made things interesting to be sure, but she and Bellamy had lead the group of delinquents as equals. Alpha and omega, together. Bellamy who through trying to survive the inhospitable environment of the earth, had learned to move beyond the Ark’s hierarchy and begrudgingly began to respect her as a peer. He quickly became a friend and through her, he learned that omegas could be so much more than their assigned station in life. Clarke thought that one day she might end up mated to him, but once her mother and Jaha arrived on the ground, she found out quickly that they would never let that happen.

They had plans for Bellamy, plans that didn’t include her.

Plans that meant the return of the strict law and order of the Ark. Plans that left no one wondering who was now in charge. The adults came down and ruined every stride that she had made in relieving the plight of her fellow omegas. She realized then that there was no going back.

Her fate was no longer her own.

Then the blockade was brought down on them. She knew why the commander did it, they had been less than gracious neighbors to the villages around them. The adults believed the land belonged to them, another possession to lord over and abuse until it inevitably turned fallow. They were running out of food and resources quickly and winter would soon be setting upon them. They were completely unprepared. But they wouldn’t listen to Clarke, wouldn’t heed her well learned advice. Her time alone on the earth with the 100 was relatively short, but it had been eye opening. She learned more about survival in those few months than she had in her entire lifetime on the Ark.

The adults soon realized they had no other choice but to ask the commander for a reprieve. Once the opportunity came up to gain a possible parley with the grounders, and the idea of offering an omega had been tossed around, Clarke knew this was her quite possibly her only chance to make an escape.

It didn’t hurt that Octavia had been filling her in on grounder culture every time she visited with her mate and that Lincoln assured her she would be treated with respect. If she could find herself mated to the right alpha, she could also make arrangements for the other omegas to escape from Arkadia was well. She just hoped that whatever alpha the commander gave her to would be on board with her plan.

But, as soon as Lincoln told her the benefits of being a commander’s mate, Clarke knew that she would do whatever it would take to be mated to no one else. She would save her fellow omegas and the rest of her people, whether they liked it or not.

It was the perfect plan.

She hadn’t expected her to be a female.

She hadn’t expected her to be so young.

She hadn’t expected her to be so beautiful.

She hadn’t expected to feel an immediate attraction to her.

She hadn’t expected her scent to already feel like home.

In spite of everything that was calling her to the alpha, Clarke was still feeling incredibly nervous. The commander was nothing like she expected, but she was still a powerful warlord, still the commander. An alpha so far removed from the sweet and gentle soul that Lincoln was. Would she still treat her kindly? Would she still be respectful? Would she still be gentle with her body?

Would she love her?

Clarke closed her eyes, trying to bury that thought way down deep. Love was never meant to be part of this transaction, she knew that. She knows that she will never find a love like Octavia and Lincoln’s. A love that is honest and equal. A love that everyone should be envious of.

She would watch them when they were alone and away from prying eyes. The way they looked at each other, the soft and comforting touches, the way Lincoln kissed Octavia’s forehead as he pulled her into his arms. The love between them was as visible as the bed she was sitting on. And as happy as she was for Octavia, as much as she knew that no one deserved that happiness as much as Octavia did, it still made Clarke’s heart ache knowing that she will never have that for herself.

_This_   _was what you agreed to_. She reminded herself. _Shut down that line of thinking now. Your heart doesn’t matter, saving your fellow omegas,_   _Raven, Monty, Jasper, saving all of you people is what matters most._   _This was your idea, now handle the consequences of your decision._

Clarke sighed as she adjusted the hem of her robe. This was her life now. She looked around the room again, the room that she hoped would be her living space as well if the commander allowed her to stay here. There was a corner where the moonlight painted the walls in a soft white glow. In the daytime, she was certain that corner would be bathed in sunlight. Maybe the commander would allow her to set up a chair there so she could draw? It certainly couldn’t take up too much space.

A knock on the door startled her. The door didn’t open immediately as it would on the Ark. Privacy was not an option for omegas in her world. She sniffed at the air, frowning when she registered that it wasn’t Lexa.The person behind the door knocked again and it took a few more seconds for Clarke to realize they were waiting for her permission to enter the room.

“Come in.”

Two women entered the room, one carrying a large pitcher of liquid and the other pushing a cart that had silver domes of different sizes littered all over its surface. Clarke’s sensitive omega nose picked up on the fact that they were both betas almost as soon as they entered the room. Clarke stood as soon as they entered. They weren’t alphas, but her good omegas manners were too ingrained into her psyche.

“Hedatu.” The first beta, a young thin woman of maybe fifteen nodded to her, dipping her head respectfully as she placed the pitcher on the dinging table in the room. The second, a black haired woman who looked to be the same age as her followed close behind and quickly but precisely transferred the silver domes to the table. _Hedatu?_ Clarke wasn’t sure what the word meant, she wondered if this was her new title as heda’s mate. “Hedatu.” The other beta dipped her head as well in a show of respect. “Heda wished to provide you with this.” The girl opened up the domes one by one revealing a gluttonous bounty underneath. Clarke’s nose was bombarded with a cloud of delicious scents.

Soft pillowy rolls, juicy roasted meats, fruit pies and was that a bowl of mashed potatoes? Clarke had only ever had dried reconstituted potato flakes on the Ark and vegetables on the ground were dangerous with the limited knowledge that they possessed. Jasper’s unfortunate experiment with the tubers he found under a patch of purple moss was proof enough of that. It took him three days to come down.

She looked up at the two betas. “Heda wanted me to have this?” They both nodded and smiled. Clarke let the warmth of the gesture wash over her. She had never been shown any kindness by an alpha before.

She was certain she could quickly used to this type of treatment, even though she knew that she shouldn’t.

She silently wished that her new mate would at the very least, continue to provide her with good food.

***

“Thank you Ambassadors.” Lexa spoke from her dais. She stood and quickly exited the room, eager to get to get through the rest of her pressing business so she could go to her omega. The negotiations had been more successful than she could have hoped for. Floukru was the only kru unaccounted for, but Lexa knew that she could send Luna the appropriate compensation. They had a recent outbreak of the salann flu and could use some of the medicine that the newly minted Chancellor Griffin had provided.

The others were easily swayed with the promise of Skaikru tek and medicine, even Azgeda. Chancellor Griffin had generously offered to train fisas from each Kru in her advanced healing techniques. Lexa was surprised initially by the offer, but she quickly realized that the fisa was attempting to make amends for the grave mistake Jaha had made.

Anya had informed her of the former Skai Chancellor’s indiscretion. She already had an idea worked out for Jaha’s punishment. Oh, have no doubt, Jaha will pay dearly for what he had done in the past and what he had tried to do to her future mate only an hour before, she just needed to consult with another party before hand.

Now that the negotiations had officially ended with all parties seemingly more than happy with the results, Lexa was on her way to make arrangements for the banquet that would be held in her and Clarke’s honor tomorrow. It was the traditional mating banquet that celebrated the coming together of two houses.

This one however, was very special. Mated Hedas were rare, but did happen. The Heda that reigned prior to her, Aris, had been mated to a lovely beta man named Gabriel. Betas, like Gabriel often found conceiving to be difficult as they did not have a traditional heat like an omega would, but it was not impossible. Unfortunately, Aris and Gabe had both perished in a horrible accident before they had the chance to have cubs and extend their line.

_Her_ soon to be mate was an omega, extending their line should happen with ease. Lexa hoped that by bringing Skaikru into her coalition, others would have the same ease. Omegas had become exceedingly rare amongst her people over the last few generations and no one could explain exactly why. She had her own top fisa looking into the matter and he could not offer any theories. Once she had found out that Skaikru had a bounty of omegas, Lexa had planned to convince a few of them to intermingle with her people.

But now the Skaikru _were_ her people. It was certainly not in any scenario that she had envisioned and worked through in her mind. But in reality, it was a better outcome than she could possibly imagine. She only hoped she could convince her soon to be mate to bring her Skaikru omegas peers to Polis and hopefully the rest of the clans as well.

  
“Commander.” Lexa stopped in her tracks when she heard the familiar voice. She turned on her heel and faced the young omega. She eyed the young warrior up and down. Octavia had been acclimating well to Trikru life, Lincoln’s hand in her adaptation was more than evident, she was much less angry now then she had been when she first arrived. Lincoln’s’ calm demeanor was deviously contagious, but in this case, that was a good thing. Also glaringly evident was the hand of Octavia’s fos in building up the young omega, she had turned from a brash child into a proud warrior. Octavia looked at her and didn’t break her eye contact, she stood tall and rigid, shoulders square and proud, but her attitude was one of deference for her Heda.

Lexa smiled at the stance, one that mirrored the stance of her own youth.

Anya was teaching her sekon well.

“Oktavia.”

“I need to speak to you about Clarke.”

Lexa’s wolf recoiled in panic, she frantically sniffed at the air to try and detect the omega’s scent. Octavia, seeing the effect of her words on the commander placed a gentle hand on her forearm.

“She’s fine.” Octavia spoke softly and let out some soothing pheromones, Lincoln stepped in quickly behind her and let out his own to assist in calming down the panicked alpha.

Lexa relaxed as the omega and beta scents filled her nose. After a few seconds, she regained control of her wolf. “I apologize for my reaction.”

Lincoln smiled warmly at her, “we understand.”

Octavia spoke up. “I need to tell you a little about Clarke’s background, before you and she…” Octavia extended the last word of her sentence, hoping that Lexa would understand what she was trying to get at.

She did.

“Of course.” Lexa extended her hand towards a door that was nearby. “Please.” She gestured for them to enter the private meeting room.

She closed the door behind them. She watched as Lincoln looked at Octavia, she surveyed the two with great fascination as they held a conversation with their eyes alone. Finally after about a minute, Octavia nodded and turned towards Lexa.

“Ok, so omegas on the Ark, they have a different upbringing than betas and alphas.” Lexa had assumed as much from her brief conversation with Clarke. She nodded and Octavia continued. “They are raised to adhere to very traditional roles. Omegas are trained to service alphas.” Octavia grimaced at the word service and it didn’t take a scholar to figure out exactly why. “They are told that is their only worth in life, to be an alpha’s obedient servant. They are not allowed to have an opinion, to think for themselves, to speak without being spoken to. They are also not allowed to have…relations with anyone until they are mated.” Octavia paused and looked to Lincoln again. He gave her a reassuring look and touched her shoulder gently, encouraging her to continue. She turned back to Lexa and spoke again. “Not even with themselves.”

Lexa furrowed her brow, unclear if Octavia meant what she thought that she meant. She needed further clarification. “She is not allowed to pleasure herself?”

Octavia looked down at the floor. “No. She… none of them are. That is only meant for the alpha’s pleasure, omegas aren’t supposed to enjoy the act.”

Lexa was shocked. She had understood from Clarke that the Skaikru had not treated omegas well, but this was beyond her understanding. To treat omegas like they were nothing, less than nothing. To not allow them to have any other purpose in life but to breed. As if they were only meant to be waiting receptacles for their alpha’s seed. To not even allow them to enjoy one of life’s only true pleasures. It was something that Lexa could not, would not stand for.

She swore to herself right then that it would be her life’s mission to help Clarke see her true value.

Lexa brought her attention back to the couple before her. “I understand. Have no fear, Clarke will be treated as all omegas in my coalition are treated, with respect and adoration.”

Lexa looked to Octavia directly. “I swear it with my life.”

Octavia nodded and looked to Lincoln. “Thank you Heda, we have the utmost faith in your word.”

“Thank you, both of you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to attend to some business.”

“Of course.”

With that Lexa, exited the room and headed down to the kitchens. This banquet to be the most extravagant anyone had ever seen. She wanted to impress her mate, to show her the wonders of her new life, to introduce her to flavors she was certain Clarke had never experienced before. She descended the stairs quickly and made her way through the large dining hall before entering the kitchen.

All of the cooks snapped to attention once she had entered, all had the look of unadulterated shock and surprise on their faces. Heda didn’t personally visit the kitchens often, but when she did it was usually to make a personal request.

Lexa turned to the cook to her immediate left. “What foods do we have available?”

The beta man next to her bowed his head and answered her. “Rabbit, swine, deer, root vegetables, tree fruits and bush berries, but the baker made them into pies.”

Lexa’s stomach growled in approval. When was the last time she ate? It didn’t matter right now, the only thing that mattered was her mate. “Prepare them all and send them to my private quarters, these are the first of many gifts for my future mate, so please, cook them with great care.”

The beta looked at her with a newfound adoration. “Yes Heda. We will begin immediately!” He began to bark out orders to the other cooks in the kitchen and the room sprang to life with a wild fervor. Lexa smiled approvingly.

“Ladd?” She spoke quietly and the beta turned his attention back to her.

“Yes Heda?” He asked respectfully.

“I will take her as my mate tonight, the mating ceremony will be tomorrow at sixteen candle marks, the banquet will follow after. I know this is short notice, but I wish to impress my mate with all the food delights that Polis has to offer. Can you do this?”

Ladd smiled widely at her. “It will be done as you request Heda.”

“Thank you Ladd, your efforts will not be forgotten.”

Ladd bowed his head again. “Thank you Heda.”

“Oh and Heda,”

“Yes?”

“Congratulations.”

Lexa nodded and smiled as she walked out the door. She made her way to the elevator and directed its attendant to take her to the floor that held her personal rooms. She sniffed at the air hoping to catch Clarke’s scent, but frowned as she realized that the only scent she could smell was her own, and after the long day she just had, it wasn’t pleasant.

As she stepped from the elevator, her attendant Bea approached her. “She has just left the baths and is waiting in your room.”

“I have requested food for her, please see that she eats to her fill.” Bea nodded, understating fully the order that Heda had relayed. “I must bathe as well.”

“Of course Heda.” Bea replied. “The room has been prepared and the water is still quite hot.”

“Mochof Bea.”

Bea dipped her head reverently. “Heda.” She then left Lexa to attend to Clarke’s dinner.

Lexa made her way to the bath, the hot steam hit her face as soon as she entered the rooms well as the tantalizing scent of her omega. She quickly stripped away her clothing and eased into the still very hot water.

In her kru, it was traditional before the mating ritual for the alpha to bathe in the same water that was used by the omega. It served many purposes. It was a symbolic act meant for the alpha to to take on what the omega had cleansed away, their debts, their burdens, their worries, their obligations. It was also meant for the alpha to immerse themselves in the omegas scent in order to “stimulate” the alpha’s desire to mate. Not that Lexa would need “stimulating,” she had been struggling to hide her semi-erection since Clarke walked into her throne room.

After about twenty minutes, Lexa stepped out of the now tepid water and dressed in her own ceremonial robe. She tightened the knot and stepped out into the hallway that adjoined the bath to her bed chamber. Her attendants, Bea and Marcella stood guard at the door. She looked at them both and nodded. She took in a deep breath and picked at a fuzz on her sleeve nervously as Bea knocked on the door.

“Hedatu?”

“Yes?” The voice of her mate called from the other side of the wooden barrier. Lexa smiled at the beautiful sound.

“The commander is ready for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter......smut!


	3. The Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> First, let me say how much I appreciate all of your comments and all of your enthusiasm for this chapter! It is very encouraging as a writer to see that so many of you are out there tapping your feet impatiently as I try to get this chapter together. 
> 
> Second, let me aplologoze for the delay. I had a good bulk of this chapter written when I posted chapter 2, it just took me much longer than expected to figure out how to combine it all together seamlessly. I hope the 6000+ word count makes up for the wait.
> 
> Third, I’m not sure if anyone has noticed, but the chapter count has been bumped up to 4. I have an epilogue planned but I haven’t started it yet and I have no idea how long it will take. So I apologize in advance if I keep you waiting too long.
> 
> Fourth, the amount of comments on this story have been overwhelming. I do read and appreciate all of them, even if I don’t respond. I love you all so much. Long live Clexa!
> 
> Without further ado, here is chapter 3.
> 
> Enjoy!

When the Grounder’s, or more specifically, the Trikru mating tradition was explained to her, Clarke was surprised at how similar it was to the Ark’s tradition. They would prepare separately, the omega would be bathed, dressed and “prepped” for the alpha. Usually that meant a medical check to once again ensure that the omega was pure. The Trikru didn’t value virginity as much as he Ark did, so thankfully she was not subjected to that humiliation again. On the Ark, once that exam was complete, the omega was trained to get on the bed and assume the mounting position.

The mounting position was animalistic, a call that harkened back to their primal origins. The position that their wolf ancestors utilized to propagate their species. Time passed and as their wolves and human forms evolved, so did their views on sex and mating. Before the bombs, people no longer clung to their ancestral biases. They had casual sex, mated for love and were allowed to live their lives as they pleased. No one was confined to their presentation, alpha _or_ omega.

After the bombs, life took on a very different meaning. Sex was no longer had for pleasure, it was meant as the means to continue the survival of humanity. And with that change in attitude, came the return to old beliefs, customs and hierarchies. On the Ark, Alphas ruled, made the laws, assumed all the positions of power and were the highest members of the society. Betas held non-essential positions, they were the workers and laborers. Omegas were meant only for breeding, raising the cubs, keeping the home and nothing more.

When Clarke was a cub, she had always wished to be an alpha, like her mother. As much as she loved her father, she knew that an omega’s life was difficult and not something to envy. She had a good relationship with her mother then and she even wanted to be some a doctor like her sire. Shortly after she turned twelve, she presented as an omega. She could see the disappointment in her mother’s eyes when she found out. Clarke was immediately sent to omega life skills classes and taught what was to be expected of her. Her dreams of becoming a doctor, of becoming like her mother ended then and there.

They didn’t discuss sex or mating in those classes, but Clarke being a curious teenager talked to her friends. Her best friend Wells was a beta, much to his own father’s disappointment and they had commiserated together about their “new” lives. They often talked about sex, especially when the rumors would fly about the school as they did. Clarke had heard some omega and beta classmates gossiping about a beta boy and an alpha girl getting caught in a supply closet. Later that afternoon, she and Wells speculated in great detail about what a “blow job” was. She only found out exactly what that meant recently when she found Bellamy in the woods with his pants around his ankles and a beta girl on her knees in front of him. That was certainly an eye opening revelation for Clarke.

The only formal sex education she got was from her mother. It pretty much entailed one thing, chastity. As soon as she presented as an omega, Clarke was quickly pulled aside by her mother and told that though she may be curious, and was full of teenage hormones she was never to touch herself or anyone else. Her purity was essential. Being Abby Griffin’s daughter made her a very hot commodity. When she was old enough, there would be a line of promising alpha candidates at their door vying to have Clarke as their mate. For them it meant securing good social standing and power for themselves, for her parents it meant securing the little extras in life that made it worth living. Better food, wine, whatever her mother could possibly ever want. If Clarke had ever let someone touch her before she was claimed, no good alpha on the Ark wouldn’t come near her. Her family would be shamed, and she would become a social pariah, an outcast.

Clarke thought that that would be the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

If she only knew then what the next year of her life would bring.

“Hedatu?” A knock on the door pulled her from her reminiscing.

“Yes?” She answered, hoping her voice sounded as strong and steady as she had intended it too.

“The commander is ready for you.”

Clarke stood and removed her robe, laying it carefully over the chair near in the corner. She then turned and sat on the bed, she shuffled uncomfortably as the alpha’s delectable scent was already affecting her. Clarke waited for a moment, when she again realized the alpha was waiting for permission to enter.

“Come in.”

She waited with baited breath as the door was opened, and Heda walked in. The alpha was dressed similarly as her, a silken robe. Her hair was down on her shoulders, the intricate braids she wore earlier had been removed and her hair combed out, leaving it in cascading waves on her shoulders. Her face bare of the war paint she had been wearing earlier.

She was beautiful.   
  
The alpha looked back at her and took in her stark nakedness. Heda abruptly turned her head when she realized the state Clarke was in. The action took Clarke by surprise. She could only come to one conclusion.

_She doesn’t like what she sees._

_She finds me unattractive._

“Clarke, you- I was-.” Lexa looked as flustered as a teenaged cub, but her irritation lay in the fringes of her alpha scent.

Clarke stood up and walked over to collect her robe, she slipped the silken fabric back over her body, closing it securely. She kept her back to the alpha. She knew she was curvy, that her hips carried a little more weight than her omega peers. She was a healthy size, her mother always told her she was. But she had never felt shame in how her body looked.

Not until right now.

“I am sorry that you do not find me pleasing to look at alpha.” Clarke hung her head in embarrassment.

“What? No! I-.” The alpha approached her cautiously. “I was just not expecting you to be naked.” The alpha released a soft soothing scent that was meant to calm Clarke. The omega turned back to the alpha in surprise.

_Is this alpha trying to make me feel better?_

“You surprised me, though not for the first time today.” The alpha smiled with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

It was the first time Clarke saw Heda, saw _Lexa_ let her guard down.

It was disarming to say the least, but in the best way.

“I thought-“ Clarke paused, frustrated with herself for jumping to a wrong conclusion. “I’m sorry Heda.”

“There is not need to apologize Clarke. But please, in the four walls of this room, I am not your heda, I am only Lexa.”

“Of course.”

Lexa walked past Clarke to the armchair that was in the corner of the room. She sat down in the chair and picked up one of the history books from the table next to the chair. “Do you like to read Clarke?”

“I do, occasionally.” Clarke answered honestly. She wasn’t much of a recreational reader, but there weren’t a lot of non-educational books on the Ark for her to chose from.

“I must take you to our library.” Lexa smiled as she thumbed through the book. The alpha shifted in the chair, trying to clench her thighs together. Clarke focused closely on the alpha’s actions, eyes drifting to what was between Lexa’s legs. The thin fabric of her robe did little to hide the alpha’s erection.

Clarke gulped. She had never seen a penis before in real life, her only reference were the medical anatomy books that her mother had her study.

But she could honestly say that she was curious as to what the alpha was packing.

Clarke knew that the alpha’s pheromones were betraying her calm demeanor, and her arousal was visually evident, but she also knew that Lexa was trying to make her more comfortable. She thought that this might be the perfect time to make a request.

“I like to draw.” She spoke softly, playing into the alpha’s pliable demeanor.

Lexa looked up at her and smiled softly. “You do?”

Clarke looked down demurely and drew her fingertip over the top of the desk she was standing next to. “I couldn’t help but notice earlier that the corner over there would be perfect to set up a drawing area.”

Lexa looked to where Clarke was pointing. “I agree, the light is quite adequate there during the day. I will have it set up for you first thing after the banquet.” Lexa stopped speaking, but Clarke could see the wheels turning in her mind. “Or, you could accompany me to the markets. There is a vendor there who has an array of paints and chalks. You could pick out anything you like.”

Clarke smiled in spite of herself. “That would be nice.”

She had never meant an alpha like Lexa before, any other alpha would have surely thrown her on the bed and had their way with her. Had the omega on her hands and knees leaving everything bare, a buffet offered up for the alpha to take what they wanted, however they wanted.

But not Lexa.

Clarke felt that hope again, that maybe, just maybe, her soon to be mate wasn’t like the other alphas she knew. Or maybe this was all just a show to lull Clarke into a false sense of security. That as soon as they were mated and Lexa had what she wanted, she would change, become cruel, become what Clarke feared most.

She couldn’t trust her, not yet.

But Clarke couldn’t let this opportunity to test the alpha’s limits pass by her.

“I will be allowed to live here?” Clarke asked. “In your chambers?”

Lexa looked up at her again, perplexed by her question. “Of course, you are my mate, where else would you live?”

Clarke circled around the desk and sat in the chair that was behind it, _Heda’s_ chair. She watched as the alpha followed her movement. The eyes of a predator fixed upon her. It was a bold move to be sure, taking the metaphorical seat of heda in Heda’s personal chambers. And as she settled in the upholstered chair and made herself comfortable, she noticed the alpha put her book down and stand up.

Lexa clasped her hands behind her back and tilted her chin up. She stood tall and proud, as did her dick. But even her clearly aroused state, she embodied regality. She really was a sight to behold.

“It suits you.” Lexa spoke and she approached the desk slowly. “The seat of power.”

Her scent was changing, intensifying, the smell of her arousal thickening the air around Clarke.

_This turns her on. Interesting._

Clarke felt her own body respond in kind as she felt a throbbing between her own legs.

“You are unlike any omega I have ever met, cunning, brash, bold.” Lexa stepped forward slowly. “Sitting in Heda’s chair is an attempt to usurp her power. Attempting to do so is punishable by death.”

Clarke gulped again. Had she pushed her too far?

She sniffed at the air and looked the alpha in the eyes. All she could smell was pure arousal and all she could see in Lexa’s eyes was pure want. Lexa approached her slowly and picked up her hand that was resting in the arm of the chair. Clarke’s whole body erupted in goosebumps from the alpha’s touch. She would swear later that she felt an electric jolt when their bodies met for the first time.

Lexa leaned down and hovered by her ear. “Come with me little omega.” She whispered, her words as thick as molasses, much like her scent.

Clarke stood up and let the alpha lead her across the room and back to the bed. Lexa turned to face her, her hands hovered near Clarke’s waist where her robe was tied securely. “May I?” The alpha whispered again and Clarke nodded her head. The alpha gently untied the robe before pushing off her shoulders and letting it pool on the floor beneath Clarke’s feet. She was once again bare and on display for the alpha who was looking her body over. Clarke looked away, the shame she felt under the alpha’s gaze earlier instantly returned.

She felt the alpha’s hand gently caress her cheek. “Why do you look away?” Lexa whispered. But Clarke would not look her in the eye. Lexa leaned in, closer to her ear, sending another shiver down Clark’e spine. “There is no reason to feel ashamed of your body, you are beautiful Clarke, more beautiful that I could have ever imagined my mate to be.”

Clarke finally looked back at her. The alpha’s eyes made her believe that she was speaking the truth. She pulled away from Lexa’s touch and crawled onto the bed, she sat up on her knees and waited for the alpha to make her move.

**

Lexa watched as Clarke moved to the bed. The omega was beautiful, so beautiful. She reminded Lexa of the Roman and Greek gods of the past that she was intimately familiar with from her mythology books. Clarke was surely a reborn version of one of these, Aphrodite perhaps? Athena maybe? Or perhaps a combination of both? Love and war, wisdom and beauty.  
  
The omegas scent had called to her right from the start, but now it was Clarke’s beauty and intellect that stoked the fire deep in her belly.

She had to have her.

“Present yourself omega.” Her alpha was in full control now. Her need to mount this omega overwhelming the instinct to breathe as this moment. Clarke obeyed the alpha, dropping to her knees on the bed and bending over, resting her weight on her elbows. Lexa eyed the omega’s prize, she was a soft shade of pink, like a delicate spring flower. Clarke’s own need was evident, her slit already wet and dripping with her sweet honey.

Lexa disrobed, dropping her silken garment to the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief as her cock finally sprang free of its restraints, the soft silken fabric of her robe on serving to irritate her swollen head. She fisted her member, using her pre-cum to lube her shaft a few times. She knew the act was futile as only one thing would satisfy her need.

She approached Clarke slowly, her eyes fixed on her prey that lay at the apex of the omega’s thighs. She stepped behind the omega her hands moving naturally to the flesh on display for her. She hears the omega suck in a deep breath as skin met skin, the touch once again bringing goosebumps to the omega’s flesh.

Clarke’s hindquarters were spectacular, shapely and round, firm yet yielding under Lexa’s touch. Lexa ran her fingers up the omega’s spine, slowly exploring the muscles that flexed taught under Clarke’s skin. She traced back down Clarke’s back, smiling briefly at the two dimples that lay at either on base of her spine.

She could feel the omega trembling underneath her touch, her alpha need to protect usurped her need to fuck and breed. Clarke had never taken a cock before, had never lain with anyone before and as much as she was willing to do this, as much as she had consented to be Lexa’s mate. Lexa knew that if Clarke did not want this, she would not force it upon her. Omegas always had the right to refuse, even at this stage in the mating process.

Lexa removed her hands from Clarke’s body and took a full step back. She need to be free of the omega’s tantalizing wiles so she could ask for her consent. “Do you wish to receive me Clarke?”

Clarke huffed and looked over her left shoulder incredulously. “You…you ask me now? Now as my ass is up in the air for you to mount me?”

Lexa’s cock twitched at the omega’s sass, her insolence once again only adding to her attractiveness. “Yes.”

Clarke huffed under her breath. “As if it matters.”

“It does. No alpha in my lands can take an omega against their will. It is punishable by death.”

Clarke twisted her body and sat up, pulling her knees protectively in front of her exposed chest. Lexa’s brow furrowed at the display. _Does she fear me?_

“So it’s true then? What Octavia told me?” Clarke asked, “you won’t force me?”

_She does fear me._

Lexa’s alpha raged in her chest, yearning to break free and annihilate all of the alphas of Clarke’s kru. Alphas that dared think they could take what they wanted without care. Who would make her mate feel fear during a ritual that should be revered as the honored rite of passage it was.

That would make her mate fear her.

Lexa swore in that moment that her vengeance would be swift and severe, her alpha demanded nothing less.

The omega rose from the bed and tentatively approached the seething alpha. Clarke gently placed her palms on Lexa’s chest, the alpha instantly relaxed under her touch. She looked into the eyes of the omega before her.

Blue. They were as blue as the heavens above her.

Vengeance would have to wait.

For now.

Clarke’s hands moved from her chest, sliding up her neck until they reached her cheeks. Lexa melted under the tenderness of the omega. She had not been touched this way, touched with such gentleness, touched with such care in a long time. Not since…

Clarke’s lips pressed against hers, bringing her mind back to the present. The kiss was not heated or passionate. It was meant to convey a message.

“Yes?” Lexa asked, needing to be certain of the omega’s intent.

“Yes.” Clarke nodded.

Clarke stepped away from the alpha, and moved to resume her position on the bed. “No.” Lexa grabbed her wrist gently. “Not like this.” She moved her hand to Clarke’s bare hip and softly guided the omega to lay on her back.

“You wish to take me like this?” Clarke asked softly, knowing this intimate position was for bonded couples.

“Sha.” Lexa replied. “Is that alright?”

“Yes.” Clarke whispered.

She knelt on the bed and crawled between the omega’s legs on her knees. She gently opened Clarke’s thighs wider to accommodate her, Lexa was rewarded with a new wash of Clarke’s heavenly scent, so much sweeter direct from the source. Her cock throbbed heavily, reinvigorated at the sight of Clarke’s open and waiting petal. A drip of her essence fell from the tip of her cock, weeping openly at having not already been fully sheathed inside this omega.

Lexa removed her eyes from her prize and looked up and into the eyes of her Skai omega. Her alpha needed once again to reassure Clarke. “Clarke, I will try my best to be gentle, but please forgive me if I am not.”

Clarke nodded.

Lexa grabbed her shaft, stroking it once before sliding it up and down through the dampness of Clarke’s folds. Her tip grazed the omega’s hooded clit. “Oh.” Clarke moaned. The pleasure of the action clearly taking her by surprise. Lexa repeated the motion, sliding down then up again. “Oh.” Clarke moaned again a little louder this time. Lexa took her fingers and pulled Clarke’s hood back and gently stroked her head over the bud again.

“Oh God!” Clarke moaned even louder as her eyes slammed shut in pleasure. One hand moving to grip Lexa’s forearm, the other fisting into the fur underneath them.

Lexa repeated the motion again, before switching to short strokes, rubbing only over the omega’s exposed bundle of nerves. Clarke’s hips rocked in time with Lexa’s cock. Moans and soft grunts falling from Clarke’s lips one after another. The noises were heavenly to Lexa’s alpha, sounds meant only for her ears.  
  
Clarke’s fingers gripped white around Lexa’s arm as she rose higher and higher to her release, her back arching off the bed as she climbed. “Alpha, alpha, alpha.” Clarke moaned over and over, becoming less from pleasure and more from a desperate need. Lexa’s alpha took pity upon the omega, knowing how stressful these new and unfamiliar sensations must be for her.

“Let go.” Lexa whispered reassuringly.

“Alpha.” Clarke opened her eyes and looked at the woman above her. She moaned again, distress mixing in with the scent of her arousal.

“It will make it easier for you accept me.” Lexa reassured her again.

Clarke closed her eyes and arched her back one last time as another intense wave of pleasure washed over her. All of the muscles in her body strained, taught with a mixture of pleasure and pent up need, before crashing like a rouge wave into the shore. Or what Clarke imagined that to be from the old movies she had seen on the Ark.

Clarke collapsed back on to the furs underneath her, her entire body loose and limp. She felt a warm fuzzy buzz from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. The place that Lexa touched would throb intermittently, causing the relaxing buzz to travel her body again and again. She knew that if she kept her eyes closed, she could quickly drift off into a deep sleep.

In everything she had imagined in her mind, everything her mother told her about mating, nothing prepared her for what she had just experienced. And even though she knew it wasn’t over yet, she had never expected that sex could actually feel good. She couldn’t help the smile that stretched her lips. She opened her eyes and saw the alpha, her alpha looking at her with an equal mix of curiosity and concern.

She leaned over Clarke and soothingly rubbed her hand over Clarke’s hip. “Are you alright?”

Green eyes, she had the greenest eyes. Clarke hadn’t noticed them before in all the confusion and posturing in the throne room. But now, here, with the candles behind them flickering brightly, she saw them, green, with flecks of gold. Beautiful as the alpha herself.

“Yes.” Clarke whispered as she looked up at the alpha, Lexa’s scent wasn’t dominating, wasn’t asking or demanding her submission, it was soothing, comforting even.

“Are you ready for me?” The alpha asked in a hushed tone.

Clarke nodded. “Yes.”

Lexa stroked her cock again. It was more from instinct than need. The skin of her member was red, stretched taught, inflamed with her need. She was sure she may certainly succumb to death’s call if she did not sink into this omega right now.

With Clarke’s consent secured, Lexa knelt back up and moved swiftly to Clarke’s entrance. She had deflowered only one woman before, but that experience was permanently etched into her brain. She knew to go slow, to ease though Clarke’s maidenhead gently, to fight back her ever pressing need to thrust. She looked down again at Clarke as the tip of her cock rested against the omega’s outer lips.

The omega looked up at her. In Clarke’s eyes, Lexa saw something new, something she was certain she would never see in her mate’s eyes.

Trust.

_She does not give that away easily. Do not break it._

Lexa slid her hands down the omega’s thighs and spread them wider, opening up Clarke like a beautiful blossom. She pressed the tip of her cock further into Clarke, her alpha was roaring at her to claim and fuck, claim and fuck. She snarled back at her alpha to be silent as she pressed further into Clarke. Lexa’s eyes were fixed at where their bodies were being joined.

Lexa gently stroked the sensitive skin of Clarke’s hip and pushed in slowly. She looked up at her mate’s face and watched her every move. She could see the crease forming in her brow, a sign of discomfort, so Lexa stopped her advance.

“I shall go slower.” Lexa whispered.

Clarke bit her bottom lip, fighting back a grimace. Lexa sniffed at the air and could smell the distress fighting through the scent of her omega’s arousal.

“Do you wish me to stop?”

Clarke shook her head, “no, just… slow.”

Lexa gave a firm nod and rubbed her hands up and down the omega’s sides, fingertips dancing over soft skin, hoping to help Clarke to relax. Lexa grazed the underside of Clarke’s perfect breasts, her ears quick to hone in on the sharp intake of the omega’s breath. Lexa decided to experiment further, her hands lightly cupping each breast. She gently massaged the firm flesh in her hands. These, like Clarke’s beautiful backside were firm, yet soft and oh so tantalizingly appealing to the alpha.

“Oh.”

The tension cleared from Clarke’s face as her pink lips formed a perfect little “o”. Lexa took this as a good sign and continued to slowly knead and gently squeeze. The blonde beneath her giving her clear verbal signs that she was in approval. Lexa then moved to her stiff pink nipples and gave them a slight pinch, not enough to cause her omega pain, just enough to stimulate. And with that pinch Clarke’s hips bucked into her, easing her cock further into Clarke’s warmth. Lexa pinched again and shuffled closer to Clarke, pushing in a little more until she met resistance.

She leaned over the omega and took a nipple into her mouth. Her lips and tongue painting the pink flesh with her saliva. Clarke arched her back and pushed her breast further into Lexa’s mouth, Lexa smiled around the nipple in her mouth, her wolf pleased that Clarke was responding so well to her.

She let go of Clarke’s nipple and kissed the mound of her breast before working up to an unmarred collar bone, placing another gentle kiss there before nuzzling into the skin of Clarke’s neck. The skin that was unbroken, waiting for the alpha to leave her mark. She took in a deep breath of Clarke’s scent, the omega was no longer in distress, only her natural scent and the scent of her arousal emanated from Clarke’s mating gland.

Lexa lifted up her head and rested her weight fully on her elbows and knees. “I am going to push through now. Are you ready?”

The omega’s ocean blue eyes looked up and her and with no hesitation, she nodded her consent.

Lexa rolled her hips forwards slightly and pushed into her further. Clarke’s hand instantly wrapped around her bicep, fingers digging into Lexa’s muscles. The alpha stopped at once.

“It stings, but I’m ok.”

Lexa nodded again and resumed her efforts. Finally after a few seconds, she felt the skin of Clarke’s maidenhead give way.

“Ahh.” The omega cried out through gritted teeth.

The alpha immediately began to pump out soothing pheromones. “I am sorry ai hodnes.” She pressed her lips to Clarke’s forehead, her alpha stressed at causing her omega pain. But as soon as she tried soothing her mate, she became acutely aware of another sensation.

Clarke was warm and tight, so tight around her cock. Lexa knew that it was the sudden intrusion and not pleasure that caused her to grip her cock so forcefully. But she also noticed that they seemed to fit together perfectly, like her hand slipping into a fur lined glove that was custom made for her.

_She is meant to be yours._ Her alpha preened.

Her wolf wanted to push, to pump into this omega until she was full of the alpha’s seed. But Lexa fought back again at that urge.

“You can.” The omega beneath her responded as if she were reading the thoughts in Lexa’s mind like they were printed plainly on a page in one of her books.

“You are certain?” The alpha whispered.

“Please.” The omega breathed out.

Lexa pulled out gently and Clarke gasped, and Lexa was certain she still felt discomfort. “It will feel better, I promise.” She whispered again. Clarke nodded and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, the omega hanging on to her with all of her might. Lexa slid back into her slowly, watching her face, trying to pick up on any signs of distress, any pain that Clarke might be feeling. She found none and Clarke’s scent did not hint at any discomfort. Lexa pulled back and slid into her again, and then again and then again. Each time gentle and with each stroke she could feel Clarke’s body relaxing underneath her, the grip around her cock becoming much less harsh. She pulled back and slid into her again. “Mmm..” Clarke moaned under her breath.

Lexa smiled triumphantly, pleased that they were moving past the pain. “Does that feel good?” She whispered into Clarke ear.

Clarke nodded as she slid into her again. “Yes- oh! There, right there.” Clarke directed her and the alpha slid into her again, hitting the same spot. Lexa repeated the motion at the same speed over and over again, internally pleased that this slow pace seemed to have taken the edge off of her need to cum.

She looked down Clarke below her, they were face to face, their labored breaths consuming the same air. Clarke’s eyes were closed, her head tilted back, her features overcome with her pleasure.

She was utterly beautiful.

Lexa couldn’t help herself, she leaned down and kissed Clarke. Her lips opening like her body to receive the alpha. She had only known this woman for a few hours and Lexa should already see herself giving Clarke everything, her heart, her soul, her worldly possessions, she would lay them all at Clarke’s feet and hope that Clarke would accept them, would accept her. Yes they were mates, and Lexa knew she would always have that. But she wanted more, so much more.

Their lips parted and Clarke’s blue eyes looked up at her, she found no malice there, no resentment, no judgement, no pain. She only found certainty.

Clarke picked her head up and their lips met again and like before it was slow, passionate. Filled with all of the potential Lexa had imagined in her mind. She moved slowly into Clarke, keeping the pace that her omega had dictated.

Clarke pulled away from their kiss. “Faster.” She whispered as she looked up into Lexa’s eyes.

Lexa obeyed.

She pulled back and with a quick snap of her hips and thrust into Clarke.

“Oh.” Clarke groaned out, this time in pure pleasure. “More.” She whispered again before kissing Lexa. This kiss was lustful, with Clarke biting at her lower lip and thrusting her tongue into her mouth. Lexa increased her pace, the sound of slapping skin emanating from where their bodies continued to meet over and over again. Clarke’s hands unwrapped from around her neck and Lexa felt Clarke’s blunt nails scraping down the scarred skin of her back. Each thrust bringing more and more pleasure from the woman beneath her.

Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s behind, pulling the alpha in even closer and locking her in place. Lexa slid her arms under Clarke’s back, her fingers gripping Clarke’s shoulders for leverage as she rested all her weight on her elbows and knees. She thrusted into her mate with for all that she was worth, giving her all that her body could give.

“Lexa.” Clarke groaned and whimpered her name, each time her voice getting louder as she climbed towards the crescendo of her pleasure. Lexa could not help her own cries that escaped her lips without her permission. Clarke felt so good, so good beneath her, so good around her. It was more gratification than Lexa ever thought one mortal should be allowed to experience. But it was more than carnal, it was spiritual, it was life-altering.

She looked down at her mate and kissed her again, hoping that the kiss could convey all of the emotions that were consuming her. Hoping that one day, Clarke would hopefully share her sentiments. That the seed planted here, tonight, could grow into something more, something as beautiful as Clarke herself.

Their lips broke contact, but Clarke kept her close, their foreheads touching. Their bodies moved as one, Clarke raising her hips to meet Lexa’s. Lexa could feel Clarke tightening around her again, squeezing her cock. Lexa knew she wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Clarke gripped Lexa’s shoulders one last time and arched her back off the bed as she cried out in pleasure, her peak bringing Lexa to her own as she let out her own cry as she emptied into Clarke.

They both lay there, both gasping for the same air, both trying to calm their bodies. Lexa’s cock kept letting out spurt after spurt, she was certain she had never released so much in her life. There was no chance her seed would take as she was out of her rut and Clarke was out of her heat. But Lexa couldn’t help but imagine Clarke round with their cubs.

_Their cubs._

Lexa finally caught her breath and kissed Clarke’s lips. There was only one more thing they needed to do to seal this agreement. She turned her head to the side and showed her neck. It was an act of submission, but it was something Lexa needed to do. She needed to assure Clarke that she was not like any of the other alphas Clarke had known. That in this bed, in this room, Clarke was the one that was called the shots. She needed her mate to know that even though she was an omega, she was worthy of Lexa’s submission.

“Lexa?” Clarke whispered. Lexa could hear the disbelief in her voice.

“I am yours Clarke. Claim me.”

She felt as Clarke’s lips nuzzled her throat, placing a gentle kiss there before she opened her mouth and sunk her teeth in, staking her claim. Lexa’s closed her eyes and watched as Clarke’s whole life played out before her. Space, the Ark, her childhood, her father, her landing on earth, the delinquents, her friends, her people, everything that led her here.

Lexa opened her eyes as Clare began to lick at the wound to prompt its healing. Lexa had so many questions to ask her mate, so much that piqued her curiosity. But she knew that this was not the time. Her mate had given her a beautiful gift. Now it was her turn to show Clarke her world.

Lexa looked down at her and Clarke smiled before baring her own neck. “Make me yours Lexa.”

And so she did.

She felt Clarke pull her closer as she bit through her soft skin, her hips pumping out of instinct, trying to force more of her seed into Clarke, even though she had no more left to give. She couldn’t see what Clarke was experiencing but she could feel the omega pulling her into her body, pulling her closer and closer until they became nearly one entity.

She pulled back and licked at the wound as Clarke had done for her. She kissed the underside of her mate’s chin and then her cheek before pulling back to look at her. Lexa turned her head like an inquisitive cub when she saw the tears pooling in Clarke’s eyes.

“Why do you cry ai hodnes?” Lexa asked as she reached up and wiped away a tear before if fell down the apple of Clarke’s cheek.

“You’ve been through so much, lost so much, your parents, Costia-” Clarke stopped herself. “I didn’t know.”

Lexa touched her cheek softly. “You have lost much as well. But loss, as difficult as it is makes us stronger, resilient. Neither of us would be here now if not for those we have lost.”

“That is very true.” Clarke sniffled and Lexa continued to stroke her cheek as she regained her composure.

Lexa moved to get off of Clarke, but her mate stopped her. “Stay.”

“I must get the handmaids, they will have a compress that will keep you from aching tomorrow.”

“Please, just for a few minutes. Then you can get them, I just-, I just want this moment for us.” Clarke pleaded softly.

“Of course.” Lexa replied. How could she say no?

Lexa resumed her position and kissed Clarke’s lips before nuzzling into her neck. Clarke ran her fingertips lightly over Lexa’s back, soothing the skin she had irritated with her scratches. It took Lexa only seconds to fall asleep. Clarke followed her into slumber soon after.

Needless to say, Clarke was very sore the next day .

 

 

 

 


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Here is the epilogue to this story. I really enjoyed writing for this world and I am so glad that you all enjoyed it as well. I hope this ending is a satisfying one for you.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Good morning ai hodnes.” Her mate whispered in her ear as she kissed the back of her neck. She reached down and grabbed the hand that was around her waist and kissed it.

“Good morning my love.”

She felt her mate sit up and lean over her protruding belly. “Good morning youngons.” Her mate then pressed a kiss to the side of her stomach.

“Hmm, did you hear that?” Clarke asked and Lexa shook her head. “They said good morning nomon.”

Lexa beamed, her smile bright enough to light up the whole room. “They are very smart cubs.” She leaned down and kissed Clarke’s belly again. Clarke rolled over onto her back and took Lexa’s hand, “of course, they are your children after all.”

“They are yours as well Hedatu.” Lexa smiled as she leaned down and kissed Clarke. “They will be as fierce and as cunning as their mother. And hopefully as beautiful as well.”

Their early morning in routine was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Heda, Hedatu. I apologize, but Hedatu has a visitor.”

Lexa looked down at Clarke, the alpha could barely contain the frown that creased at her cheeks. “Your mother has impeccable timing as always.”

Clarke leaned up and kissed the forlorn alpha’s cheek. “Indeed.” She got up from their bed as Lexa threw herself dramatically onto her back, sinking down into the rumpled furs that were piled on their mattress. Clarke laughed as she moved to their bathing chamber to prepare herself for the day.

Clarke looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled as her eyes drifted to her swollen stomach. She ran her hands over her stretched skin. “Good morning babies.” She whispered to her belly. She grabbed her toothbrush but not before catching another glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hand moved to trace over the bite mark on her neck. Her skin was raised, ridged into the impression of her mate’s near perfect teeth. She smiled again as she thought of the night Lexa put that bite on her neck. It was a night that would change her life forever.

In the eight and a half months that had passed since, Clarke’s life had indeed changed completely. In spite of her being out of her heat, and Lexa months away from her rut, their first night together had proved to be quite fruitful, the cubs growing in her belly were the visible evidence of that. Titus proclaimed it a miracle when they realized they had conceived almost a month later. He took it as proof that the union was blessed and that Skaikru was meant to be part of the coalition. The others had already been convinced by Skaikru’s tech and medicine. Their conceiving out of a rut and a heat only served to further cement Skaikru’s place in the coalition.

She was shocked to say the least when her mother confirmed that she was pregnant. It was supposed to be near impossible, but she and her mate had beaten the odds. Lexa had taken the news about as well as one would expect any dignified alpha to. She squealed like a little girl and immediately dropped to her knees and kissed Clarke’s stomach. She then picked up Clarke bridal style and took her to their bed, laying her down gently before making love to her for most of the night. The next morning Clarke woke to Lexa whispering words in her native tongue to their cubs. It was in that moment that she realized she had fallen in love with Lexa.

Lexa.

Lexa was unlike alpha, any person, she had ever met.

Lexa was loyal and compassionate. Caring and loving. Gentle and kind. Strong and brave.

She was more than Clarke could have ever expected and more she could have ever wished for.

The first night, Lexa submitted to the omega and she has been submitting to her ever since, placing her above her own alpha in all matters of the home and all matters of the heart. And in the throne room, while she could not submit to her there, she empowered her in other ways.

Clarke had become Hedatu. Literally translated as the “commander as well.” She was an equal to Lexa in every way. She worked with her mate to govern their coalition and with her she brought a unique and refreshing perspective to the table. Together, they had negotiated peace treaties, organized and centralized trade routes and designated a median trade hub in Polis. But there were also times where Lexa stood back and encouraged Clarke to take the lead, it was then when Clarke’s natural skills as a leader and negotiator shone brightly. Clarke had an agenda, one that her mate was more than happy to endorse and support fully.

The first project that Clarke initiated was to take the new medics that her mother trained and with them created an actual working hospital. One that with Ark tech, combined with grounder knowledge offered specialized services never offered to the Grounders before, trauma care, maternity care, infant care, pediatric care, orthopedic care. In the month it had been opened, they had managed to save at least forty people from illnesses and injuries that would have surely meant inevitable death before.

But, Clarke’s very special and very personal project was a children’s home. She had asked all of the clans to send their orphaned children who had no family to care for them to Polis. Once there she had them grouped by age and had them assigned to the to a ward that was supervised by headmistress and headmasters that Clarke had hand picked to oversee each unit. Alpha, omega, beta, their presentations meant nothing, all of the children were to be treated equally and with dignity. They were fed, clothed, bathed and sent to school, which was another one of Clarke’s personal projects.

It was here where the Skaikru betas and omegas really prospered and contributed. Skaikru had become most of the teachers, and several of the headmasters and headmistress. They provided learning materials in conjunction with what was in Heda’s library and developed with the clan leaders a curriculum for each age group. Each clan sent two advisors to the school, one that helped teach the history of each of their peoples and one that taught the children skills that were specific to each clan. The children were taught farming, fishing, hunting, crafting, along with the traditional subjects of math, reading, writing, and science.

Raven was the science teacher and the omega flourished in her new position. It was one of her two jobs, the other being a senior advisor to Heda and Hedatu. Raven was the first omega Clarke asked Lexa to bring to Polis. Under Heda’s executive request, one that the people of Arkadia could not refuse, Raven arrived in Polis three days after Lexa and Clarke had mated. Their timing could not be more perfect as Raven was a week away from being forced to mate a vile alpha named Matthew.

It was a punishment laid down by Jaha before they had left for Polis to negotiate the parley. Raven had been “insolent” in addressing Jaha about an engineering matter. On the Ark, she would have been sent to an isolation cell for whatever number of days Jaha saw fit. On the ground, as that option was no longer available. Jaha had come up with new and unique ways to punish omegas, his new punishment of choice was public humiliation. Jaha, it seemed, had a particular fetish for watching the omegas under his care suffer in the most mortifying of ways. He had Monty’s head shaved bald in front of the whole of Arkadia for accidentally bumping into a high ranking alpha and knocking him over. Jasper was made to stay in improvised stocks on a raised platform in the middle of Arkadia for three days for being drunk in public. Clarke and Monty had snuck him food and water in the middle of the night and a bucket to piss in. Thankfully Monty was the one who volunteered to fish Jasper’s dick out of his pants so he could use it.

Monty and Jasper followed Raven to Polis and arrived a day after she did.

Raven had flourished in Polis. She had blossomed from the shy and shirking omega Clarke had once known, into a brash and some would even say arrogant tech expert. She could have been a brilliant engineer or scientist on the Ark had her presentation been different. Here, she was allowed to express her brilliance fully and Clarke and Lexa had made sure he had access to all the tools she needed to do so.

She had been provided a fully stocked lab where she was given the freedom to expand her knowledge even further. She crafted special weapons and armaments for her Heda and Hedatu, engineered water irrigations systems for the clans that tripled their harvest output. She had also set up a communication system utilizing the Ark’s radio system and set up a base radio in each clan’s capitol. This meant that communication was now instantaneous between the clans themselves and Polis, which radically changed the way they conducted business for the better. She had even taken on two apprentices, a beta boy from Azgeda and an omega Trikru girl.

But that Trikru girl was not the only one who showed interest in Raven. Anya had taken an immediate interest in the omega upon her arrival. Clarke and Lexa could not help but notice where Raven went, Anya was not likely to be too far behind her. Neither Clarke nor Lexa were surprised when a month ago, Anya and Raven formally requested to join their houses. As both were high ranking members of their respective clans, their mating banquet was second only to Heda and Hedatu’s lavish affair.

Lexa had delivered on her promise to show Clarke every food delight Polis had to offer, her cooks and bakers had delivered on her request and prepared a feast that was talked about for months afterwards. They created elaborate desserts, cakes, cookies and pies to follow the feast that was fifteen courses long. Her head cook had employed all of the free artisans that usually set up shop in the town square and exhausted all of the food stores within miles of the city. As a thank you, Heda had declared the following two days a holiday, giving the city a reprieve as well as a few days of rest. She personally led a hunting party to help replenish the food reserves. The hunt, like her and Clarke’s mating, had also proved to be quite fruitful. Once again earning Titus’s blessing as a sign of prosperity for the times ahead.

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered from the doorway. The alpha was now fully dressed, wearing no armor, but simply the formal attire of her station. Her hair had been combed out, her natural curls tamed for the time being. The omega knew what her mate was waiting for. Clarke smiled warmly at the alpha’s timidness, afraid that her mother’s presence would upset the routine that the alpha had come to look forward to every morning.

“Come.” Clarke replied as she finished drying off her hands. “Sit.” She pointed to the chair that sat near their tub. The alpha smiled softly and moved to where she had been directed. “This isn’t going to be easy soon, my belly is getting in the way as it is.” Clarke smiled as she dragged the comb though Lexa’s hair, parting one section off before taking three separate sections and starting the first of many braids that would adorn her mate’s head.

Lexa hummed as Clarke went to work. “I know; I just wish to enjoy the time we have while there is still only two of us.”

“My mother?” Clarke asked as she tapped on Lexa’s shoulder and Lexa tilted her head in order for Clarke to fix the braids on the other side of her head.

“Waiting impatiently on the couch.” Lexa chuckled. “I see impatience runs in the Griffin line, something we have to look forward to I imagine.”

Clarke gave Lexa a playful swat on the shoulder. “I hope these cubs are impatient. I don’t want them hanging out in here too long.”

Lexa smiled, “I have no doubt they will be here before they we know it.” Clarke agreed as her hands continued to work, a few minutes later, she leaned down and kissed Lexa’s mating mark. “All done.”

Lexa stood and examined her mate’s work in the mirror. “Perfect as always ai hodnes, mochof.” She pulled Clarke into her arms and gave her a deep kiss. “Are you still available to meet me for lunch?”

“Yes, this checkup shouldn’t take too long and then I have to go meet Raven and Anya at the school, but I should be done in time to meet you in the square.”

“I will be there. Ai hod u in.” Lexa kissed her again.

Clarke kissed her back. “Ai hod u in. Have a good day my love.”

“You too.”

And with one more kiss, Lexa took her leave; today’s list of pending coalition business was too lengthy for her too ignore much longer. Clarke finished her own preparations, smiling at her growing stomach one more time in the mirror before officially starting her day.

“Good morning mother.”

Abby stood up and addressed her daughter. “Good morning Hedatu.”

Lexa had insisted that her mother address her by her title. It was the first part of assimilating the Ark alphas to their new status in the coalition. At least the ones that still lived.

Lexa’s vengeance had been swift and severe. After speaking with Raven, Monty and Jasper in private and having their and Clarke’s stories recounted in front of the clan ambassadors, Lexa had meted out her punishment. It was one that she had consulted with Clarke about beforehand, making sure that the penalties were sufficient enough and that the outcome pleased her mate. Most alphas were subjected to the whip, lashes sufficient to the crimes they had been convicted of. Others had been been swiftly and publicly executed for their crimes as was the law of the coalition.

But, the first one to feel her wrath was Thelonious Jaha.

Jaha spent the night of their mating, the day of their banquet and the day of Lexa’s hunt wallowing in the dungeons that occupied the basement of Heda’s tower. Lexa left strict orders that he was to have the bare minimum food and water while he resided there. She wanted him to feel what it was like to live under someone else’s thumb, to have his every move dictated by another.

One month after their mating his punishment was implemented. Normally that would consist of death by 1000 cuts, under the watchful eye of her people as an example to those who would dare break the coalition’s laws. But Jaha was a special case, and while her alpha roared to tear his innards out one organ at a time, revenge was not hers to seek.

It was Clarke that ultimately decided his fate.

 

 

_Seven months ago..._

“Thelonious Jaha, for your crimes against the Skaikru omegas, omegas of the coalition, and for attempting to strike Heda’s mate, I sentence you to wear the mark for your crimes, after you receive your mark, you shall then be sent to Azgeda to work the metal mines. You will be under the direct purview of King Roan and subject to his hospitality.”

Clarke stood from her throne made of the twisted aluminum and steel material of her clan, a seat that now sat as the fraternal twin to Lexa’s wooden throne. She stepped down from the dais and stood directly in front of the man whom she once considered a second father. “Make no mistake, you will earn your keep.” Clarke walked over to the lit brazier and placed a leather glove on her left hand before removing a glowing orange piece of iron. She motioned to Anya and Octavia who forced Jaha to his knees, and as Raven, Monty, Jasper and the other Skaikru omegas looked on, Clarke brought the branding iron to his right cheek. It was a capital A for alpha with an X crossed over it.

Alpha no mou.

It did not change his biology of course, he would always be an alpha, but it would change his status amongst the people of the coalition. He would no longer be able to serve in any esteemed position, he would never to be able to hold any power, he would never be allowed to mate. He would forever be publicly shamed as a man not befitting of his presentation. His only contribution to society would be as a simple laborer. It was still a position of worth, for every wolf in their coalition was worthy, but it was one that would undoubtedly crush Jaha’s spirit. Just as Clarke had intended.

It brought Clarke no pleasure to cause him physical harm, but she did not shirk away from his screams of pain. In fact, she committed them to memory. She did not want to forget what she and all the other omegas had gone through, what he and others like him had subjected them to. No, when she was alone at night, in the privacy of her mind, she wanted to hear them. Even as time made the memories of her life before Lexa softer, the edges duller, it was his screams that she knew she would never fail to recall perfectly.

She held up the branding iron. “Let this be a reminder to those who would abuse omegas. Death was far too kind an outcome for this man’s crimes, now he lives his life as an anonymous cog in the wheel of this coalition.” She placed the branding iron back in the brazier, the remnants of his flesh that clung to the metal hissing in the fire. She pulled off her glove and folded it neatly before handing it to the blacksmith that was tending the brazier. Clarke then walked back over to Jaha and leaned over him. “He is no one.” She whispered loud enough so only he could hear her.

“Take him away.” She commanded Octavia and Anya.

“With pleasure Hedatu.” Anya smirked as she roughly pulled Jaha to his feet.

Clarke turned back to Lexa who gave her an approving nod.

“Now, if we have any other business.”

 

 

 

_Today..._

“Everything looks perfect.” Her mother smiled as she removed her stethoscope and folded it up and put it in her bag. “You look like you should hit your due date, but as you know at this point, its pretty much whenever they decide its time.”

Clarke chuckled as she pulled her shirt down. “I hope they’re ready. Sleeping has become so difficult with them sitting on my bladder all night.”

“I’m sure.”

Her mother looked at her swollen stomach, at her with such a sense of pride and admiration. “I wish your father could be here to meet them.” Abby’s breath hitched in her throat, “he would have been so proud of you.”

Clarke felt her own throat tighten, thick with the emotion that always overcame her when she thought about her father. She had made peace with what had happened to him long ago, and she knew while he was not here in body, he was here in spirit. Even though he never made it to the ground, Clarke could feel his presence all around the city, all around her. She slid closer next to her mother. “Lexa and I wanted to wait to tell you until they were born,’ Abby looked up at her daughter, “we are going to name our daughter Kassia, after Lexa’s mother, and our son… Jakob.”

Abby sniffled, her emotions spilling over in spite of herself. “He would be honored Clarke.”

Clarke put her hand over her mother’s “It is our honor to name our child after him.”

Clarke looked at her mother and smiled. Their relationship had improved greatly since she mated Lexa. It was no doubt because her mother was not stupid and knew the tides had turned for the Skaikru alphas. But there was a part of Clarke, the hopeful part that thought that maybe her mother had realized all of the mistakes that she had made and wanted to try to rectify the sins of her past.

Their relationship had been tenuous at first, her mother clearly did not understand what her mating Lexa had brought upon them. Clarke’s ascension and the immediate change to Skaikru had happened in such a quick manner it surely gave her mother whiplash. However, Abby didn’t resist the change that came under the new regime. In fact, she led by example making herself the alpha that all others looked to. She quelled any resistance in Arkadia before it had a chance to get back to Lexa and Clarke. She was a true leader, wise and respected by all of those under her care. It pleased Clarke greatly to see the improvements her mother had made, though she knew that Lexa would accept nothing less. Her mother would change voluntarily or at the tip of Lexa’s sword, but she would change.

Clarke saw her mother’s evolution begin the day she delivered the news to Clarke that she was pregnant. Clarke had asked Lexa to train her, she needed to be able to not rely on her mate to defended herself. She wanted to fulfill every aspect of what her new duties required of her. They had just begun sparring when she took a particularly hard hit on her blind side. She tried to shake it off, but Lexa insisted she see a healer. Her mother still happened to be in Polis, so Clarke went to see the best healer she knew.

Her mother had taken the customary blood work as part of the exam and while Clarke did not have any broken ribs or internal bleeding, she did have something else. Looking back now it made sense, Lexa had been overly protective and especially clingy for two weeks, her mate had subconsciously detected what her mother confirmed.

Abby delivered the news with tears in her eyes. A grandchild, a future that she once thought they would never have, now grew in her daughter’s womb. It was an epiphany. It was in that moment that Abby re-evaluated everything that she had ever done in her life, everything that she had ever been taught, everything that she had ever taught Clarke. She resolved then and there to be a wolf that her grandchild would be proud of. Titus called the conception a miracle and Abby, while she turned her nose up at some of the Grounders lore and traditions, believed it.

It was three months later when they heard two heartbeats during the ultrasound.

Clarke’s mouth dropped open in shock while Lexa openly wept. Abby handed her a handkerchief and wept with her.

Abby never shared with her daughter how she felt, how she had resolved to be better. She knew those were only words and the people on the ground needed action, not empty promises. Abby only hoped that one day she could prove her worthiness.

“Will they be kom Skaikru or kom Trikru?” Abby asked. “I’m not sure how that works for cubs from mixed clans.”

Clarke smiled, her mother was genuinely trying and she so appreciated the effort. “Normally they would take the clan name of their sire, but Lexa insisted they take on both our names. They will be Kassia and Jakob Griffin kom Trikru.”

Abby grinned as she nodded in approval. “They are the symbol of your union and the acceptance of Skaikru into the coalition. It makes sense that Lexa would want them to have both your names.”

Mother and daughter were interrupted by another knock on the door. “Hedatu?” Her attendant Bea spoke through the wooden door. “Your escort is here.”

Clarke stood and smoothed out her pants. “Thank you Bea, I will be right there.” Clarke held out her hand, motioning to her mother that it was time to leave.

“I will be back next week, same time?” Abby asked.

Clarke nodded with a smile. “Yes,” She held her stomach, “we will be here.”

Abby opened the door and a surprised Bellamy greeted her from the other side of the threshold.

“Abby.” He greeted her.

“Bellamy, nice to see you.” She stepped past the young alpha and turned to bid her farewell to Clarke. “Goodbye Hedatu.”

Clarke waved. “Goodbye Mom.”

Bellamy waved his own goodbye to Abby before turning his attention back to Clarke. “Hedatu, are you ready?”

“Yes, let’s go.”

Bellamy led her down the hallway, meeting his partner, Indra at the elevator. The two alphas nodded at each other before Indra greeted Clarke and led them both into the lift.

They exited the tower and because the school wasn’t too far, Clarke decided to walk. It was a warm spring day. Clarke looked up and closed her eyes as the warm sun shined down on her. The birds were chirping, the breeze was warm on her skin. She instinctively placed her hands on her stomach, she smiled, thinking about how it would one day be her walking her cubs to school on a warm day.

She was happy she was able to take the time to have these introspective moments. She felt completely safe as she believed the people around her would keep her and her children protected. Bellamy and Indra were the only people Lexa trusted with her private security.

Bellamy’s turnaround had been an easy one, even though Lexa was initially resistant to giving him a second chance. Clarke knew he wasn’t a bad guy, he was just easily influenced by those around him. It didn’t take much for her to convince Lexa to rehabilitate Bellamy.

It was something that Lexa took very seriously. She wanted to be a good influence for the boy, something that she was sure that he never had in his young life. They had spent a lot of time together over the last few months. Lexa had taken a softer hand with him, sensing that would be the most effective route in reshaping the young alpha. He had already spent too much time under the influence of those who had ruled with rigidity and force, what he needed was nurturing and teaching by example.

And teaching Lexa did.

She and Bellamy had spent many nights in her study, debating political theory and historical ideology. Clarke would often find them late at night engaged in spirited debates, and then the next morning, she would find her mate sparring with Bellamy, showing him Trikru fighting techniques and teaching him military strategy. Lexa had unofficially taken him on as a sekin. They had begrudgingly formed a friendship that they would both come to cherish, and Bellamy slowly but surely learned what is was to become a real alpha.

Clarke knew he had finally gained Lexa’s respect when she assigned him to be a part of her personal guard. Clarke watched from the sidelines with great interest as she saw the friend she once knew return to his old self, his true self, day by day. Under Lexa’s tutelage, Bellamy had finally become the alpha Clarke knew he could be.

It filled her heart with joy to see the boy she once thought would be her mate find his own happiness in a spirited Azgedan omega named Echo. Their relationship was fairly new, but Clarke could already see that they were a very good match.

They arrived at the school twenty minutes later to a warm reception from Anya and Raven. Clarke had to sit down for a few minutes as her back had begun to ache on the walk over. It wasn’t surprising as the extra weight she was carrying around often led her to spend most of her day with an aching back, but today it was quite painful.

“Are you alright Clarke?” Raven asked as she handed Clarke a cup of water. Clarke gulped down the fresh cold water, the liquid cooling her whole body.

“I’m fine.” Clarke replied as she rubbed the stretched skin of her stomach which seemed even tighter today than usual. “These babies are just giving me a hard time today.”

Raven leaned over till she was eye-level with Clarke’s stomach. “Stop giving your mommy a hard time cubbies.” In response to their Aunty Rae’s suggestion, one of the cubs gave a swift kick to Clarke’s stomach.

“Ow.” Clarke rubbed her stomach again. The kick from her cub led to a cramp in her lower belly, which led to a second even stronger cramp that had Clarke sucking in a deep breath.

“Hedatu?” Anya asked with concern.

“Anya, could you please go get Lexa?” Clarke asked as she exhaled deeply out of her nose. The alpha moved swiftly to retrieve her Heda.

Raven immediately moved to her side, kneeling next to her. “Clarke, what’s wrong?”

“I think it’s time.”

**

Twenty hours later Kassia Griffin kom Trikru came roaring into this world. Lexa wept as Abby handed her her daughter, she laid the child on her chest, giving her cub the skin to skin contact that Clarke had told her would be beneficial for them both. Lexa had only the smallest of breast bindings covering her chest, while she had no shame in her nakedness, she preferred that the mother of her mate not see her without clothing. She kissed the crown of her daughter’s head, cooing and whispering soothing words to calm her child. As soon as Kassia was settled Lexa used her free hand to cover Kassia with a soft blanket. With the other hand she held Clarke’s and watched as her mate birthed their second child. Jakob Griffin kom Trikru’s entrance was not as noisy as his older sister’s, but it was just as beautiful and memorable.

Abby cleaned him up quickly and laid him on Clarke’s bare chest. Lexa moved Kassia to the spot not occupied by Jakob and greatly kissed Clarke on her damp forehead. Lexa had thought that her mate was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, but now even covered in a sheen of sweat and thoroughly exhausted, Clarke was more beautiful than ever. Lexa smiled at her before looking down at her children. Jakob was born with a full head of blonde hair and deep blue eyes like his mother. Kassia was as bald as Titus, with brown eyes like her grandmother. Lexa made sure to count and kiss each finger and toe, thanking the gods above her that all twenty were accounted for and that her cubs were born healthy and strong.

Abby cleaned up Clarke and then held both of her grandchildren, fussing all over them as any grandmother would. As Jakob and Kassia sprang time bonding with their grandmother, Lexa delivered the news to their friends waiting outside of thier chambers. It was Trikru tradition that the birthing parent, sire and cubs be given privacy for the first night and day after a birth in order for them to bond and for the birthing parent to properly rest. Their friends passed their well-wishes onto Lexa and promised to return after the required resting time with a bounty of gifts. A half hour later, Abby packed up her supplies and left the young family alone.

Lexa escorted Abby to the door and thanked her for taking care of her family. She surprised herself by giving Abby a hug before she left. She then turned and approached her mate who was now resting comfortably in their bed, their children noisily nursing from their mother’s breasts. She sat down next to her mate and the tears fell again as Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s lips. “I love you Clarke, thank you for giving me this life and giving me these beautiful children.”

Clarke raised her hand and wiped away Lexa’s tear before caressing her face lovingly. “I love you Lexa.” Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke again, but when she pulled back Clarke had a devious smile on her lips.

“Can I request a parley?”

Lexa sat back and made and attempt to mull Clarke’s question over as she stroked her chin. The longer she pretended to deliberate over her answer, the wider Clarke’s smile became.

“No.” She answered.

“No?” Clarke asked as she mindlessly rubbed Jakob’s back.

“No, there is no need to discuss terms as I have already surrendered everything to you ai hodnes. You already own my heart and my soul, what more can I give you?”

Clarke looked down at her cubs resting peacefully on her chest. She then looked up at Lexa. “You can give me more of these.” Clarke replied with a soft smile.

Lexa leaned in and kissed her again. “Parley granted.”


End file.
